Gone for a Week
by Complex Dream
Summary: Remember the switch that Bulma and ChiChi mentioned at the end of Dragonball Z? Well this is it! Read Goku and Vegeta's week with a different family. First fic!
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer:I dont own Dragonball Z or anything else.

Trunks sighed heavily. Today was the day that his father was leaving to trade places with Goten's dad. He had returned from the fight with Boo a month ago and now he was leaving. The only reason; from what he remembers that his dad even decided to go along with this is because his mom and Goku challenged him to. And Vegeta never denied a challenge.

"Trunks? Hey Trunks, what are you staring at, huh?" Goten questioned.

He invited Goten over for the limited time their mom's let them because of their being grounded from trying to enter the adult division of the tournament. They pleaded for redemption but it didn't work.

"Nothing. What should we do now? We already played all of the games on my shelf." Trunks said finally looking up from where he was staring.

"Uh I don't know. Maybe, uh…" Goten thought. "I KNOW!!!" he screamed standing up. "Maybe we can ask our moms if I can stay over!"

Trunks rolled his eyes "That doesn't make sense! Your dad's already staying over! And plus were still grounded until tomorrow."

"Oh yeah." He said sitting back down. "Well I dunno. Maybe we can spar!"

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, why didn't I think of that before?" The two boys got up and ran outside for a quick spar.

* * *

What do you think? Short chap, I know, but next one will be longer promise! Please Review!!


	2. And then you were Gone

Thank You for the reviews! It means alot!

* * *

The rules were simple.

Goku had agreed to his wife and Bulma's crazy rules, but it was Vegeta who could care less about it. He just wanted to prove to everyone that he could survive a week with Kakkarot's screeching harpy, the annoying little one, and Gohan. Feh.

"Okay let me go over this one more time," Bulma said reading ChiChi's list of rules aloud as Vegeta walked passed her with a black suitcase. She had insisted on him packing a suitcase, even though he felt it was completely unnecessary.

"No calling, no flaking out, and no death threats. Simple." She could easily determine the rules for Vegeta from Goku's. "And… "She continued, "You both must abide the regular house rules of each wife." She finished.

"I heard you the first time, Bulma." He said, uninterested propping his feet up on the living room table. She was just about to speak again when Trunks walked in.

"Mom, can you let me off for just today, please?" Trunks said hugging her. She usually spoiled him and let him get away with things, but this time it wasn't happening.

"No Trunks, you can wait until tomorrow night when you're off punishment." She said being stern but fair. He removed his arms from around her waist and pouted. It was all just an act, trying to butter her up.

"Dad, can I -." Bulma cut him off. "As of now your dad is no longer in control, and your not asking Goku, either. Now go back to your room. "

Trunks sighed knowing that he lost and walked over to his dad. He said his goodbyes and gave him a quick knuckle touch. Although Vegeta wasn't the most affectionate person he still believed that it was better than hugging. He didn't want him to get used to that. Trunks silently walked out and returned to his room.

Vegeta got up with his black suitcase and stood in front of Bulma. "Until then, Onna." He swiftly walked out of the door before she could blink.

* * *

Just as she was turning around to go to the kitchen, she hit a wall. An orange wall.

"Oh sorry Bulma. I didn't see you there! I have to work more on my instant transmission!" Goku said, remembering the time when he was punched in the face randomly by Krillin when IT was first new to him.

"Its okay, Goku." Bulma stood up and pulled out her list from her back pocket and read, "it says, quote: Don't let Goku use instant transmission for any reason whatsoever. Didn't Chi read you this, too?" She said leading him to the guest room upstairs down the hall. Goku followed sheepishly scratching the back of his head and answered. "Yeah, but its way faster than flying."

Bulma opened the door to reveal the large bet with a velvet blanket enclosed with gold lining made completely of silk. The carpet was also a velvet kind of color and was very soft.

"You know Goku, the first of the two of you to break all of the rules, loses. And you don't have many rules to break." She said, putting his suitcase on the bed and standing at the doorframe.

"Aw, come on, it doesn't really count until tomorrow, right?" Its not that Goku was afraid of losing to Vegeta, not that he cared who won or lost he just wanted to be respectful and make sure he could actually follow a different lifestyle.

"I don't know, if I said no that would mean Trunks would be off of his punishment." She said remembering how he almost asked Vegeta if he could be ungrounded.

"Trunks is still on punishment, huh?" "Chi let Goten off this morning."

"Maybe I was too hard on him earlier."Bulma debated looking up. Goku walked passed Bulma. "Let me talk to him, get his view on this."

"You could try, but he's stubborn."She said unknowingly folding her arms in a Vegeta-like way.

"Just like you." Goku smiled throwing up the peace sign to his long time friend.

* * *

This chap was longer, as promised. I will post again later this week Please Review!


	3. A New Family

How's my story so far? Good? Well the disclaimer on chapter 1 was for the whole story. Check out my profile too. Here's the next chap!

* * *

Vegeta sighed, eying the area where he was to stay for the next week. Why did they live in the middle of nowhere? He was used to city and his house. But it was still quite around. Perfect for meditating, he thought.

He stood in front of the door and lightly rasped on it. He knew who was coming, he could sense it.

"Hey Vegeta!" Gohan smiled grabbing the suitcase as Vegeta walked in. It was weird, having Vegeta over for a week and actually agreeing to listen to someone for a change. Goten was laying upside down on the couch watching TV.

"Hi occhan!" He chimed. He was used to the title from the two boys, even Trunks called Kakkarot uncle. He didn't mind, of course. He responded with a raise of his eyebrow. Gohan playfully threw Goten on the floor and took his spot, speaking again. "My mom's at the store again she should be back soon, she wanted me to give you this. "

He pulled out a list. The list Bulma had. "Don't show me that again, I've already seen it." He replied sitting on the couch. Gohan opened it.

"Yeah, but this has extra on it says..." he scanned the paper, "We have a busy week ahead and you should learn something from this experience," he read aloud. "Tomorrow we are going to...cook cook and cook some more." Gohan scanned the paper again and handed it to Vegeta who was now curious as to what he should expect for the next few days. He already didn't like the cooking part. He scanned the paper and frowned.

Oh gawd no.

* * *

Goku had talked to Trunks a few minutes earlier to get his view on what he thought of being grounded. He thought it was completely unfair; it wasn't bad, all he did was enter the adult division of the tournament with Goten. Goku somewhat agreed but told him when his mother tells him to not do something, she means it. Not to be unfair but for his own safety. He knew how she worried about him, since he was, her only child…

Bulma finally gave up when Trunks apologized, remembering the talk he had with Goku about her always worrying about him. He was ungrounded, finally.

"Okay tomorrow we are going shopping. You absolutely cannot walk around in the blinding orange Gi, and the clothes in your suitcase just won't do."

Goku recalled the last shopping experience he had. ChiChi was a flying bullet from place to place buying almost anything with all of the other crazed women who attacked the shopping rack as if dear life depended on it. And he and Gohan were left to carry bags. It wasn't fun, but that's if what was required…He trailed off in thought thinking of what could happen when shopping with Bulma eventually blocking her out.

"Goku, are you listening to me?"

"No." he replied probably not eve aware he responded. At least he was honest.

"Never mind I think Trunks want to play video games with you." She turned around to see him already setting the controllers and things up. "Not too late, Trunks, I want you in bed before twelve." She walked over and hugged him before she went to bed. She also said goodnight to Goku before disappearing down the hall.

Tomorrow was going to be busy.

* * *

I actually have no idea what I'm doing, but I think I'm good at it! O_o I have more planned and I think its going to be good. I will try to post at least two more chapters tommorrow. *Ahem* review.


	4. Yes, Saiyans Can Cook

I know it took me a good decade or so to update! Sorry don't hate me just read my story! Thank you all for your reviews!

Let the story continue!

Chapter 4

* * *

Vegeta woke up hoping that today was the last day of this deal he got himself into. Event though he knew it was only the first day, just the beginning of what was to come throughout the rest of the week, he still hoped that_ something_ would happen so he could be out of this mess. Out of all of the people to switch wives with did it have to be Kakkarot's annoying harpy? That women and her list was driving him to the brink of insanity. She expected him to_ learn_ something? The nerve of her! She shouldn't expect anything of him! He sighed.

He had just woken up and he was already pissed.

The day hadn't even started yet and he was pissed.

It was the morning of the first day, and he was annoyed beyond reason at the idea of staying with this crazy, demanding onna and agreeing to actually follow her rules for the next few days, just as Kakkarot had agreed to with Bulma's rules.

Kakkarot.

He was an idiot. He was half the reason that he wound up in this. He needed to prove to him and everyone else that no challenge was greater than the saiyan prince.

All of these thoughts ran through his mind as he got up and did his usual morning routine. After a few minutes he decided to go downstairs after smelling something so...good. It almost smelled as good as Bulma's mother's cooking. He slowly walked downstairs and stared at the breakfast buffet. He could get used to this, no matter if he had to wake up to see that annoying…

* * *

"Aw, man! This is great! Please more, more!" There was a slight giggle. "You want more so soon? I just gave you some a short while ago." Is what Bulma woke up to. It was unmistakably her mother and Goku, but what were they doing? She knew her mother had an insanely odd…er…._ crush_ on Goku and maybe Vegeta but _what_ exactly were they doing? It sounded… No! Her mother was a married woman! And Goku would never break Chi's heart! More sounds kept her thinking until she finally had to give up and see what was going on. Bulma silently walked towards the noises which lead her to the kitchen. She sighed in relief at the sight.

It was just Goku and Trunks stuffing their faces with everything on the table. Her father was there too, reading the days newspaper with his cup of coffee. There were pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, fruits, breakfast pastries, and different types of fruit drinks. She surprisingly didn't hear Trunks when she was walking to the kitchen. Usually he'd be talking to anyone that was awake during this time. She shifted her gaze when her mother spoke, "Oh good morning, Bulma! Did you sleep well?" "Yeah just fine." What was she thinking, her mother and Goku?

Goku finally looked up from his massive hill of food and spoke as well. "Hey Bulma!" he said with a stuffed face and quickly ducked under his breakfast pile to dig in again. "Hey ma." Bulma barely made out from her son since he was, too stuffing his face with everything on his plate. Bulma greeted them both and grabbed a plate to put a blueberry muffin and scrambled eggs on. Thank Kami for her mother; Bulma knew she couldn't cook a breakfast this good even if her life depended on it. The breakfast wasn't long, since she had come at the end when everyone was almost done. She and her father had discussed a prototype for one of the rivaling companies. He said he would be in his lab all day, making sure that Capsule Corp. stayed at the top. This was no surprise to her; she still offered for him to come shopping with her, Trunks, and Goku and he politely declined.

After talking to him for a few minutes before leaving (AN: They changed clothes by the way, there not going shopping in their pajamas.) she said one last thing before walking out of the door, "Okay, well when we come back I'll be sure to help you then." She promised. It was pretty early, and she didn't plan to be out all day.

* * *

Meanwhile in East 439…

He didn't get this at all, it was a complete waste of time, and he could be training or sparring with someone. "No, egg white only for this recipe, the next recipe allows you to use the whole egg!" Vegeta cringed at the women. She showed him how to crack eggs, which according to her, he was good at. She even showed him the egg white thing but he figured it would be easier to do it his way.

"It is crucial to make sure you use egg whites onl-" Vegeta cut her off "I heard you the first time!" Chi Chi's face was slowly changing color. "Apparently not because I specifically said EGG WHITES ONLY!"

"Look you wanted me to cook! Well I'm cooking, aren't I? I'm doing this French Meringues my way!" he shouted back annoyed. "Fine! But when your meringues look like crap don't come to me!" Chichi was supposed to be teaching Vegeta how to cook different dishes, but it ended up in an all out screaming match. He would show her exactly how well his dish would come out.

(20 minutes later…)

* * *

Crap. That's what his meringues looked like, just like she said they would. He hated being wrong, and she told him not to come to her. "Gohan, come here!" He said to the teen that had left the house because of the screaming earlier. "Yeah what's the matter?" He walked over with a raised eyebrow. It was still sinking in; Vegeta was cooking. Whoa. "Taste this." He handed him a meringues. Gohan slowly put it in his mouth. What was he eating? He though his mom said they were making a French dish? This tasted like…like someone put expired milk on burnt toast and baked it. How could he tell him that? He finished chewing and swallowed hard_. Be strong Gohan… _he thought. "Um, it's….different…"

"I know that! I made it wrong!" He countered. "Why don't you just tell mom? She'd help." he suggested. "I said I wouldn't go to her if I made it wrong." Gohan sat down. "Honestly, I think the whole point of this was to actually follow directions. If you did you wouldn't be in this mess. If you want to do this right, you gotta tell her you were wrong or something." Vegeta stared at him and took in what he said. He was right, and _he_ was wrong .He didn't want to, but if it made his staying here any easier, he would have to. Gohan got up and walked out of the front door. "Well, you know what to do. I'm going to the movies with Videl, Later!"

He would confront her and admit his wrong.

"I never thought you'd actually admit it!" Chichi happily chanted. He did indeed tell her. "I though my house was going to burn down before that ever happened! And yes, I'd gladly help you remake meringues." It wasn't bad, she was one of the few, very few people he actually admitted his wronging to. They settled their differences and successfully made meringues and more dishes.

* * *

Capsule Corp 7:30

After shopping, Bulma came back and helped her dad in the lab like she promised. Goku's clothes's shopping was complicated. He had no idea how to read sizes and he kept wondering out of the stores with the clothes he tried on to the food court. Trunks had been completely bored and begged his mom to go to the toy store, and she couldn't resist letting him go. Today was busy with her son and Goku whose maturity was equivalent to Trunks' and she was tired. She couldn't stay up all night in the lab like she used to, she needed to be prepared for tomorrow.

Whew….. Long chap. Review! It makes me happy!


	5. A Brilliant Plan?

Wekfjh edfjhe dds! This translates into: I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't update for...hm..a while, I've been working on me other story and I didn't know what to do with this one. But now I have ideas for it.

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Goten! I mean it, stop!" Shouted the oldest son of Goku. He had been jumping on his bed asking so many questions that Vegeta in the other room couldn't sleep. How does Kakkarot get anything done with them? He turned around and looked at the clock, 4:23. What was he doing up so freakin' early? His door opened and the light was turned on.

"Uncle Vegeta?" he asked innocently.

Vegeta took a deep calm breath and spoke, "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"So?"

"Don't you cook now?"

"Who usually gets you food, boy?" He snapped ignoring the question.

"Mom or Gohan, but Gohan says he has an exam and needs sleep and mom went to the store." He explained slowly inching in the room until he stood next to the bed.

Who goes to the store at 4:30 in the morning? The people who work for Capsule Corp. go grocery shopping and clean. He remembered Bulma telling him not to call them servants, _paid helpers_ or _workers_ was the word. Trunks used to get up and ask his mother for food all of the time. Younger saiyans did eat more than adults. He turned around to face him and got up. When they got down stairs Vegeta poured him a few bowls of cereal while making onigiri. The cooking thing wasn't hard, it was annoying sometimes, but it was tolerable.

"Thanks uncle Vegeta!" he piped up while stuffing his face.

"Don't get used to it." He simply stated walking back upstairs to catch on some much needed sleep.

* * *

Capsule Corp….

"Are you even trying?" Trunks asked while making a super ultra combo on a fighting game and destroying Goku's character.

"Aww, C'mon, Lemme win once!"

"No way I taught you how to play…." He trailed off as another round started. When the game began, Goku started button mashing. Trunks looked over to him and back at the screen and laughed.

"No wonder! Your controllers not turned on!" He laughed again. Goku looked down at the button that was supposed to blink when the controller connected. He pressed the home button and laughed. "Oh haha I didn't see that!" Trunks turned off the game and got up.

"Hey what are you doing."

"Wait a sec." he said walking to a sliding door and opening it. Goku's eyes widened at the sight. There was shelf after shelf of games, games, and more games.

"Woah! How many game are there?" He asked in awe. Trunks shrugged his shoulders and spoke, "I don't know. The last time I counted it was around 4,398 but it's gone up a little."

"Where'd you get all of those from?"

"My mom is in partners with a lot of technology companies. Some of them make games and systems that they give to me because I'm supposed to run Capsule Corp. soon. Its like a bribe kind of thing; they want me to stay partners with them in the long run." He finished all the while sifting through the numerous game cases. Goku copied the same action, pulling out some cases while overlooking others. In the end, the two ended up with a few games in both hands to spend the rest of the night playing.

* * *

When ChiChi got back from the grocery store she woke up Vegeta and shoved a pair of yellow gloves, spray bottles, and a bucket in his face.

"What is this?" He asked irritated. "Well these are gloves-" she started but was cut off.

"I know what they are I mean why are you bringing this to me?"

"Because were cleaning the house today. Gohan'll be at school and Goten's been sent to his room for breaking my vase."

"I don't clean." He simply stated with finality in his voice and rolled over to sleep again.

"You do for this week. I'm not a maid, and learning to clean is a great skill!"

"Hmph." was all she could hear under the ivory colored pillow.

"It's not that bad! And no one eats until the house is clean." She walked off leaving the cleaning supplies in his room. He sighed and got up picking up what she left and trudged down the stairs. ChiChi stood at the bottom of the stairs and smiled. Vegeta looked around the living room and its order. "Its already clean."

"That's what you think. "

"Why don't you just hire someone to clean-"

"Are you crazy? Do you know how much money I have to spend on food?" she didn't let him finish. After her ranting about what she has to buy she handed him more cleaning stuff and explained what each one did.

" ….You have to dust everything, sweep non carpeted areas, vacuum the rugs, mop the hallways and kitchen, spray the mirrors with window cleaner, wipe down the counters and shelves, wash dishes….." She continued while walking around the house. Cleaning; he thought was below him, but if it meant beating Kakkarot then he could do it.

* * *

_4 hours later….._

Chichi slowly walked around the house as Vegeta followed. "Good…" She said passing the stuff he cleaned. In this experience, Vegeta learned that what she does everyday sucks. Finally it was over. She turned around and spoke, "Good, It's all great, except….." She walked away opening a cabinet full of spices and cans and looked around again then opened the can of red soup….and poured it all of the kitchen. Vegeta's eyes went wide.

"What's your problem? I just cleaned this whole kitchen!" He said looking around at the mess she purposely made.

"Messes are made everyday by any and everyone. Sometimes they are on purpose and sometimes they're on accident. Someone's gotta clean it. Just imagine doing this everyday!…..reds hard to get out, too." She trailed off. "Well, I'm going to leave you to it."

"I am not cleaning this again!"

Chichi walked away to tend to Goten in his solitary confinement of a room.

* * *

Capsule Corp…..

After Trunks and Goku played the virtual fighting game, They'd all went out for lunch. Once that was over, they'd went shopping.

"Wow Bulma, I guess being the head of a major company like Capsule Corp really rakes in big bucks!" Goku exclaimed. Even though ChiChi did shopping, it was never spent on things outside of the basics that the family of four really needed. "Yep! But it's a tough job, y'know?" Bulma stated while walking past many different stores towards the exit of the shopping center. Goku scratched his head and responded, "Uh, I guess so. I mean, fighting and business are two different things.." He trailed off. The aspect of business was far from his area expertise.

"Hey! How about you get to run Capsule Corp for a day!"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA Goku's going to run Capsule Corp for a day? Vegeta royally pissed? Gohan's a NERD? Yes, all of these questions will be answered next chapter!


	6. The best worst day ever

Yay! Another chapter!

Read on!

Chapter 6

The Best Worst Day Ever

* * *

After Chichi left Vegeta to clean…again, she went upstairs to check on Goten. The only problem was: There was no Goten. Chichi looked from top to bottom of the room to discover the curtains drifting into the room from the open window. She peered outside, looked around and spoke, "Oh I see how it is! He must get this from Gohan!" Chichi stomped back downstairs and grabbed the keys from the counter in the kitchen. Just as she was about to leave, she stopped and turned around to look back at the kitchen. It looked better than before! She spun around to see Vegeta sitting on the couch, clicking through tv shows and walked over.

Vegeta looked up at the women in his peripheral vision. "What?" he asked with a slight bit of agitation and annoyance.

"The kitchen.." Chichi trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"It- it's really clean, you men do clean! That's better than what I could do in hours!" she complimented as Vegeta smirked. "Of coarse you should be surprised." He ended and continued to click through channels.

"Speaking of men, a certain little man snuck out of the house!" she said getting angry again.

"I'm pretty sure the bald one you call Krillin can leave his house when he wants."

"No, I mean Goten snuck out through the window." She responded laughing at Vegeta's joke and getting serious again. Vegeta spoke, "If he gets to my house, then I win." Chichi looked at him confused. "The rules say that for the whole week, we cannot go back to our original house or contact each other. If he gets to Capsule Corp., he would be contacting Kakkarot." He smirked confidently.

"What makes you think he would go there?"Chichi responded putting her hands on her hips.

"Where else would he go?" The spikey-haired prince asked. "Either way you loose." Vegeta was somewhat counting on the youngest demi saiyan to reach the glamourous abode and come into contact with his man wanted nothing more than to end this ridiculous ordeal and return to his home in victory.

He was right. If Goten did get to Bulma's house, and saw Goku, their family loses. If she called Bulma and asked if Goten was there, she would immediately search for him, meaning they would still loose. The only way she can catch him before any of this was with help….from Vegeta.

"Umm…Can you-"

"Nope." He said walking off upstairs ignoring her pleads.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp…..

"I can do whatever I want, I'm the boss here!" Bulma shouted on the other end of the phone. "Yes, I am quitting for a day-Good. Ok, bye bye!" Bulma turned over to Goku and smiled. "Its official. As the Capsule Corporation president, I am legally signing Capsule Corporation over to you for the next 24 hours! " She said digging in a desk. "cool!" Goku said childishly.

"But first you have to sign this document…" She said handing it over with a pen. He quickly signed it and handed it back. "What now?" He said looking around the room as if something were to happen when he signed it. "Well, first some information: Be careful of the Capit Corporation, they're out for us. Also, don't give away any prototypes were working on here, and lastly…..she walked to a closet in the far corner. "….you need a suit." She said handing it over.

"That's easy! Wait, what about budgets?"

"What **about **budgets?"

"Don't you have one?" Bulma laughed, "I haven't had a budget since I was six. The spending amount is endless because people everywhere around the world every second are buying a Capsule Corp product."

"Oh…" Goku said nodding. "Can I eat first before the boss thing starts?" Bulma walked off with her cup of coffee. "You can do whatever you want. You're the boss, I just live here. I'm going to sleep. If you need anything, call for Funiwara." Bulma left the office. Goku sat at the desk and stared at his new suit. He looked at the phone and pressed a button.

"Fu..niwara?" he asked the box. "Yes sir?" he responded. "Can I ….have some food?" Goku asked looking at the box waiting. "Yes sir, what country?" Funiwara asked. Goku gave an odd look "What do you mean?" Funiwara spoke again, "Mrs. Bulma Briefs has her lunch flown to her from whatever country she pleases. Do you want the same, sir?" Goku smiled and started to list off all of his favorite foods.

* * *

The Son's house….

Chichi had run out of ideas as she paced back and forth in the living room. Then it hit her as she picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" The voice asked. "Hi Videl, it's Chichi, is Gohan there?" There was a pause and Videl spoke again, "Yeah here he is."

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Gohan, I need a favor from you." She sounded desperate. "Which is?" he asked.

"I need you to cause a scene around Bulma's house…"

"What are you talking about? Were not allowed to go near her house until the week's over."

"Yeah, well Goten snuck out and is ruining our chance at winning this bet. Could you dress up as saiyaman and get one of your friends to dress up as a criminal or something and-"

"No! Besides- Goten's with me at Videl's house." He responded as a great weight was lifted from Chichi's shoulders. She heard his voice in the background. "You promised Gohan!" The phone was handed back over to Videl. They conversed a while before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Everything was okay…for now.

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp…..

"Mom!" Trunks shouted down the hall "Mooooooomm! Wake up!" He opened her door and took the remote from her nightstand clicking the channels. "What….i'm sleepy…." She responded rolling over. Trunks climbed on the bed and lifted her head up. "Look."

"Yes it is true that Capsule Corp president Bulma Briefs has signed off the company to an unknown man to us by the name of Son Goku. We've looked up his profile and it turned out he has been in many martial arts tournament from the age of five to present but we are not sure of his relation to Briefs…."

Bulma looked at her clock. It had only been 9 minutes and there was an entire document on his life. She continued to watch TV.

"….and it says his place of birth is unknown, he has two sons and a wife- Just in! Mr. Son has just signed a contract to have their rival company Capit to test out there product called "VisiScreen!" Bulma dropped the remote. No. Bulma picked up the phone and dialed her office. No one. She called another phone. "Funiwara! Please tell me what I see on the news is some kind of joke!" "Um…no ma'am, he actually..signed away VisiScreen.." He responded timidly. "AND WHAT DID YOU DO ABOUT IT?" "I'm sorr-" He said as she hung up. Great. The companies' biggest rival had their hands on one of the best upcoming products from Capsule corp. for the next day. That would be enough time to study it and make some kind of cheap prototype. If he could do this in nine minutes then imagine what he could do in a day.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

* * *

Wellllll thats the end! i think the next chapter should take a while.


	7. We cant loose!

Wow, when was the last time I updated? u.u

Chapter 7

We Can't Loose!

* * *

The Son's Home

Chichi looked at the great steel object in her hands. The frying pan of doom is what her family called it. Not a dent or scratch, like brand new. She turned her head slowly to Goten who was sitting in the kitchen. He had his head down waiting for the scolding. Like a baseball star, chichi swung the pan as it landed atop of the young boys head. "Owww! Mom that really hurt!" He screamed rubbing his head. "It was supposed to hurt! What do you think your doing leaving the house like that? You could've endangered our chances at winning!" She stated with her hands on her hips.

Goten looked up and spoke, "Ma, is winning really this important?"

"Of course it is!"

"What if we lost?" he asked with his innocent eyes looking at her while his index fingers poked each other. Her anger turned into sadness as she turned away. "If we lost…then..i would be so sad that I wouldn't have enough energy to cook!" she said sniffling. "NO!" Goten cried aloud and stood up as his mother continued, " And maybe your father would have to cook.." "No!" Goten repeated to himself remembering the last time his dad cooked.

So its extremely important that for the next 3 days you and Gohan go anywhere but to your father, ok? She said while fake sniffling. "Right!" The young boy said with determination. He ran upstairs and played with his SuperGuy action figures.

Gohan, who was sitting at the dining room table laughed a bit. "Really, mom?" He asked standing up and walking away to sit on the couch across from Vegeta who was bored out of his mind, robotically flipping through tv channels. He stopped on one and sat up. And listened to what was going on. "….have their rival company Capit to test out there product called "VisiScreen! Capsule Corp president Mr. Son Goku has given permission for the…." Vegeta, Gohan, and Chichi starred at the television in surprise as they all in unison spoke: "Capsule Corp President...Mr. Son Goku?!"

* * *

Capsule Corp…..

Bulma jolted out of her bed and threw on clothes. "This wasn't a good idea! Why did I sign Capsule Corp to GOKU for a day?" She asked herself as she ran out of the room to the main office. The blue haired heiress stopped in front of Funiwara's office door and threw it open. "Funiwara, what's going on?" she asked as calm as she could. He stood up and bowed before speaking. "Well um-I-uh…" He started before getting himself together again. "I was the one who-um...advised Mr. Son Goku to sign away...VisiScreen…" "YOU WHAT?" She screamed before he finished. "Why?" She said flipping out. "Well, we were tricked! A man came into your- I mean Mr. Son's office insisting that he sign important documents that the West City Mayor sent to us." "And did you READ all of these papers from this person?" She asked taping her nails on the English Cherry wood desk. "Um…no." Bulma stood up and walked around the spacious office and spoke, "Do you even know his name?"There was a small pause. "No." He said shamefully.

"I know you remember on of the companies' number one rules: "Read before you sign." they said in unison as she stopped pacing and stood in front of the man sitting behind his desk. "This has to be one of the biggest mistakes of your career, and I should be hanging your job above high water…but I'm not. You've been with this company since the beginning and I'd hate to see you leave."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Briefs." He said getting the picture. "I'll get back our product by the end of the day." He promised.

"No, I have a way to get it back..."

* * *

Capit Science Technology….

"Sir the screen displays a wide range of more than 150,000 colors and has a width of 1.5 inches. The camera is for video and captures every movement without lag. It has 34 megapixels and-Well our technology cant recreate that." The scientist said taping a pen on the desk while looking at the product from their rival company. The boss stood up and took a look at the screen."We have 14 more hours to find their secret and make one twice as good, Understood?" "Yes sir!" The man said standing up and leaving the office to the science wing of the building.

* * *

The Sons….

Everyone sat in the living room staring at the telephone on the coffee table. They wanted to know what was going on at Capsule Corp. and why Goku was the president. "But if I call, and my Goku answers then we loose…" Chichi muttered to herself. "If I call ma'll be sad and won't cook…." Goten said

. "If I call, Trunks or Bulma could pick up the phone…." "

The chime of the door bell momentarily took everyones attention away from the calling device, all except Gohan. "It's open." He somewhat shouted, already identifying the person by their ki level. Everyone stared at the phone weighing their options. Videl stepped in with a couple of books in her hands as she closed the door behind her. She peered around her expecting little Goten to run to her and trap her in a hug. "Hey, where is everyone?" she asked slipping off her shoes and walking towards the living room where everyone sat. The raven haired girl cleared her throat catching the attention of Goten and Gohan. "Videl!" Goten jumped up and hugged her like she expected him to."Are we still studying for the exam tomorrow?"She asked as Gohan helped her with the books. "Yeah, uh did you hear about the…" "The capsule corp. thing with your dad? Yeah I saw." She finished his sentence. "This is a weird family bet you guys have." She said following Gohan upstairs.

"Videl, Wait!" Chichi shouted at the teens. "This is a weird family bet, but your not apart of this family yet." She said thinking. Videl blushed and responded, "I'm not following." They all looked from the phone to Videl as they got what Chichi was saying. "You can call Capsule Corp. for us!" Everyone shouted, save Vegeta. Videl's eyes widened. "I don't want to interfere with the rules…" she trailed off. Chichi ran to the kitchen counter and unfolded the list of rules she and Bulma set the week before as everyone crowded around her. "It doesn't say anything about acquaintances contacting each other." Vegeta said proof reading it again. They turned their heads to Videl. "No, I can't do that, it's not fair…" "Nonsense!" chichi chided as she pushed her towards the living room and handed her the phone. "It's not breaking the rules, just bending them a little." Videl contemplated and took the phone as chichi dialed and put it on speaker. The whole room was silent, the only noise being the dial tone and a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

* * *

A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. Who answered the phone? Goku? Bulma? Trunks? A hobo? Haha I know you don't! . Who do you think is going to win? Your going to have to find out in the next few chapters. Review!~


	8. Oh,crap! i didnt mean to make you loose!

Wow, I am surprised that no one has flamed me yet and I'm also surprised at the amount of reviews and follows im getting! Thank You all!

Read on people!

* * *

Chapter 8

The race to Capsule Corp.!**  
**

"Hello?" The familiar voice said with a sleepy tone. Videl gripped the phone and spoke, "Hey Trunks, its Videl and-" "Videl?" He asked with question. "Yeah, and I was-" Videl stopped in mid sentence and looked at the crowed in the living room. "I was calling to see how-um… Capsule Corp. was …." She trailed off as she looked again at the eyes watching her. The other end was silent and then he responded, not so sleepy anymore. "YOU were wondering, huh? Well why would you care, your dad is partners with CapIt anyway."

"Yeah, well-"

"Where are you, and why are you calling so late?" He interrupted.

"Uh…I was calling because your moms company is on almost every channel." She said quickly not necessarily lying.

"Okay, that answers one question but where are you?" he asked again getting suspicious.

"Why does it matter?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Because if Gohan or anyone in his house put you up to this than they loose." He said confidently. She looked back not knowing what to do. Trunks was smart enough to tell if she was lying, the win for the Son family laid heavily on her shoulders.

"Why would they put me up to it? And I'm not even in your bet so you can wipe that smirk on your face I KNOW you're wearing." She responded as he laughed, not taking her seriously.

"You ARE in the bet cause your Gohan's girlfriend!"

"No I'm not!" She quickly countered both of his accusations.

Why does everyone think that? Gohan mumbled to no one.

"Who was that?" Trunks asked curiously. "No one..." Videl quietly said. "Oh really, then where are you? Gohan's house, right?" The other end was silent as he continued. "My sensitive ears could hear that, and if I tell my mom that you are an accomplice of the Son family playing a hand you shouldn't be in an intense card game, then they will loose."

"You wouldn't."

"But I would."

"Trunks don't-"

The click of the "end" button being pressed was heard.

It was over, they lost.

Videl turned around to the crowed. Chichi's mouth was open with awe; Goten lay on the floor as if deciding that nothing to eat is nothing to do, while Gohan had an eye brow raised at how everything happened. Vegeta on the other hand sat with a pleased look on his face as he spoke, "Since we won," He started in a matter of fact tone, "I'm going home." He stated as he stood up, beginning to walk upstairs and gather his things.

"We can stop him before he gets to Bulma." Videl voiced with a little bit of hope.

"They live in the same house and he's probably already there." Gohan responded grabbing the books from the living room table. "But your fast, you can get there!" She urged. "Yeah, not fast enough to stop him from walking down his hallway in his own house 80 miles away. You put up a good effort, though."

"Come on, can we at least try? This is partially my fault so I wsnt to know the results."She pleaded. Gohan gave her a look and spoke, "It's not your fault, and if it's bothering you so much than we can check." He said putting the books back on the table.

"I wanna go, too! I wanna go with Gohan and Videl, mom can I?" The young Goten asked as he stood from the floor and ran around the living room. "Sure, just…be careful, okay?" Chichi insisted as she laid on the couch in despair. Gohan, Goten, and Videl all began out the door when a voice stopped them.

"You're not going anywhere." The three turned around and looked at Vegeta who had come back down the stairs after hearing the two teens conversing. He wasn't going to let them stop Trunks, his family would loose. "And what if we do?" Videl questioned. "I will stop you." He responded straight forward. Gohan looked at the door knob then back at Vegeta.

This was going to be a problem.

* * *

Capsule Corp…..

After Trunks hung up the phone he contemplated on what he should do next. He could take his sweet time and tell his mom later. It's not like they could show up at his door and stop him. _I'll have a victory_ _feast!_ He thought as he looked for his food- loving grandmother.

"And what are we celebrating again, dear?" The ditzy blonde women asked her grandson as he led her to the kitchen then sat on the counter to be at eye level with her. "The bet ma and Goten's mom made, didn't someone tell you?"

"No, in fact, I think that-" a voice down the hall could be heard, two in fact. It was Bulma and Goku who entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I didn't know who he was!" Goku defended himself. "Don't worry about it, its been taken care of." She responded happily. "What happened, ma?" Trunks asked getting off of the counter so his grandmother could place supplies in that space for the feast.

"We got VisiScreen back! Turns out CapIt doesn't read fine print." She handed the paper to Trunks as he read aloud. "All products and persons under the name Capsule Corporation including vice presidents and/or 24 hour substitution presidents have no legal connection to the product s or prototypes which include selling or having access to during the withdraw of the companies legal President." He ended smiling at the news."Yep!" The heiress exclaimed with a smile on her face. Years ago, when Trunks was still a toddler, the woman had made this document. She knew that her son would take over the business, and wanted to give him a test drive of all of the work he would have to do without his decisions having any finality.

"It was fun being president for a day! I got to eat whatever I wanted, people took pictures of me and I was on every channel." Goku commented while drifting his way over to the stoves intoxicating smell. Trunks, too was engulfed in the smell. So much that he forgot why food was being cooked so late.

_What was I supposed to do again? _He thought…

The Sons….

Vegeta stared intently at the teen whose hand was inches away from the door knob. Gohan couldn't whisper anything to Goten or Videl because surely Vegeta would here him. He only had one choice. Gohan quickly opened the door and sped through the air with Videl, Goten and Vegeta following.

* * *

A/N: HAHAHAHA I thought of the most evily-surprising ending that I have got to type it now! That will be updated, ill try for tomorrow…hopefully. Please Review~


	9. What just happened?

Wow, it's so late right now…But my dedication to this fantastic piece of fan fiction keeps me goin'...even at 1am..

Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 9

Surprising News

He wasn't far from grabbing Gohan's ankle and stopping him. Videl and Goten lay miles away in a forest because Vegeta had stopped them, but not hurt them. He couldn't turn back, luckily he could sense their ki's and notice that they were still conscious. They would be fine until he checked on them later. _Just a few more feet _he thought as he sped up through the lighted city full of people shopping and towards the mansion that was the Briefs. He flew faster as he felt Vegeta's ki very close behind him.

Gohan didn't have enough time to stop himself from tumbling through the front door of the house and breaking the glass door. There was one scream of surprise, from Bulma, he guessed, as he stood up with shard of glass around him piercing his skin as a small puddle of blood started to form around him.

Everyone in the kitchen paused from their eating and looked at Gohan who stood from his awkward entrance. He gave a sheepish smile and spoke, "Hey, guys what's up?"

"Nothin…"Bulma responded suspiciously at his calm behavior and continued. " "Uh…why did you just...-where is your shoe?" Bulma asked looking him over. Vegeta must have been so close that he took his shoe..

"Uh well-I was…" He trailed off as Videl, Goten, and Vegeta entered the broken glass door. Bulma' s mother turned around from her cooking and smiled. "No one told me that we were having guests! I could have made more food-oh my! What happened to the front door?" She asked as she rambling on about nothing.

"Oh I remember!" Trunks piped up swallowing his food and speaking again. "Ma, Videl called us and she's an accomplice of the Sons! They called which means they loose-" he barely got to finish as Videl interrupted him "Wait a second! I'm not apart of this bet and I'm not Gohan's girlfriend!" The room went silent as they all gave the two a knowing look meaning: "Yeah right."

"Well if she didn't know about it then it's not really fair…" Goku defended.

"Of course you're saying that so you can win! She knew about it because your eldest brat told her!" Vegeta stepped in the conversation. The noise grew louder around Bulma as she tried tried to settle the arguments between everyone. The noise was drowning her in and out of conversations.

"…Yes you are 'cuz you always hang out!" "That doesn't mean anything!..." was Videl and Trunks' argument.

"…And if she did or didn't know about the bet, she is still apart of it." "Yeah,how?" Gohan asked. "Do I need to spell it out for you?" said Vegeta getting more annoyed. "And by the way…" He threw his shoe at his face and slightly snickered at the shoe print on his forehead.

"Should I make blueberry muffins, or banana muffins, dearie?"

"Both! Can you make both, Mrs. Bulma's mom?" Goten asked as he and his dad watched the women take out ingredients.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Bulma yelled at the chaos in the kitchen. The room fell silent as she spoke again, "Since no one can agree on anything, how about I just call someone to settle this."

"Call who?" Everyone asked together. Bulma thought for a while and responded. "Eighteen! She's calm and rational plus she's not apart of this." The group silently agreed and made their way to the living to sit and wait on the phone call that would settle the debate.

* * *

When Eighteen got to the Briefs' house to sort out the issue, she asked everyone a number of questions and put the pieces together. She talked to almost everyone to make sure she got everything right. Eighteen turned to Goten. "And you are sure that you didn't go into contact with Goku when you left the house?"

"Yeah." He responded. She turned to Gohan and asked him a question. "And you were the first person in the house?"

"Yes." She thought and spoke to everyone. "And no one from either side of the bet contacted anyone for the past 4days?"

"Right." They all agreed. "Well, from what all I've heard, since no one went to each others house and had no form of contact, the Sons loose." She confirmed. Trunks laughed at their defeat and was about to leave when someone spoke. "Oh! Actually, I went to Chichi's house the other day!" It was Bulma's mom.

"WHAT?"

* * *

A/N: Tweeehehehehehee-ahaahahaha, yeah this is going to be good….Oh yeah, review =P


	10. A Bunch of Cheaters

Jeez, when's the last time ive updated? I know, its been a while. I haven't abandoned you all, but I do plan on updating more often, that includes my other story. I might make a new one too….hmmmm...

Well enough of randomness…..READ PEOPLE!

* * *

"WHAT?"

"What do you mean? you've been to the Son's house?" Eighteen asked calmer than everyone else. It's not like she cared that much. Though, this was a good mystery.

"Oh yes, I was there the other day I believe. I wanted to give little Goten a basket of muffins. Trunks told me he got in trouble and I felt so bad for the cutie that I decided that maybe some sweets would cheer him up!" Everyone stared at her and averted their gaze to look at Trunks.

"How did you know Goten was in trouble, Trunks?" Eighteen questioned eyes locked on him.

"Uh…well," he pointed a finger at Goten, "He's the one who came over!"

"No I didn't!" Goten stood up. "Yeah you did!" Trunks retorted and continued "He came over and I was gonna tell but ….we started to play video games and I forgot…kinda."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Trunks opened his window as Goten climbed in. "What are you doing here? Your cheating being here!" Trunks stated and folded his arms imitating his father._

_"I got in trouble for breaking moms vase so she sent me to my room and i was getting bored in there. Plus, Gohan's at school so..."_

_"Your s'posed to be bored, your on punishment." Y'know your cheating right Goten? I could tell my mom right now then my family'd win!" he boasted._

_"Aw, c'mon Trunks! im bored!" he winned and paused, then spoke again." Hey, can we play 'some video games?"_

_Trunks contimplated the idea and remembered the new game he got when he,his mom, and Goku went shopping._

_"Yeah, i guess. But you have to go when i say!" he whispered as not to bring attention to the conversation in his room. "Ok!" Goten happily agreed._

* * *

"...and I was kinda bored too so I didnt tell on him." Trunks bowed his head shamefully at the news he brought upon everyone. Eighteen squinted her eyes at the news and thought. "Something doesnt make since..." everyone heard but she was mostly talking to herself as she tried to fit everything together with the information. She turned to the midnight-haired young boy who was an exact copy of his father. "Where else did you go, Goten?"

Everyone looked back and forth between them. "How do you know he's been somewhere else? Chichi asked slightly startled. That question was answered by Goten himself. "I went to find Gohan at school but he wasnt there so I went to Videl's house instead." he exlpained timidly.

"And why didn't you go back home?" Eighteen asked getting the hair out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear.

"I did 'cause Gohan snitched on me when mom called looking for me. I didnt want to tell her that i was at Trunks' house 'cause she said she wouldn't have enough energy to cook..." Everyone was silent then Eighteen spoke once more. "So, what you are saying is that when you snuck out, you went to Trunks' house then to Videl's?" she quizzed Goten. "Yeah..." he responded. She turned to Trunks. "And you allowed him to get away, and told your grandmother that he was on punishment?"

"It was an accident! And it's not like were the only ones whose been looping around the rules!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eighteen asked tucking her hair behind her ear again and leaning back into the couch that engulfed her in warmness. This is NOT what she planned on doing today.

"Why don't you tell them where you've been, uncle Goku!" Everyone shifted to look at Goku who had his eyebrows raised as if he hadn't been listening until his name was called. "Well?" he spoke again. "Hehehe, i kinda used instant transmission and ended up back at my house, it was a reflex, i was planning on goin to Kami's Lookout to train with Piccolo..." he ended scratching the back of his head. There was a longer silence until Eighteed, voiced her thoughts. "Wow from the looks of it, you all are a bunch of cheaters! You couldn't go a whole WEEK without contracting each other? Come on guys, I could do that, easy."

"Oh really? Then why dont you try it then blondie! Vegeta demanded more than asked. "I dont have a reason to." She simply stated.

"One million yen."

"What? She turned to Bulma at her words and listened to her speak again. ""If you win, then I'll give you one million yen." "Are you serious?" she questioned. "Yeah why not? let's do this again, my family, Chichi's, and yours. Whoever wins gets the money." Eighteen and Chichi's eyes widened. There's no way they could pass up that much! "Deal!" Chichi instantly agreed thinking of all the things she could buy and how long she wouldnt have to go grocery shopping. Eighteen contimplated her words "Im not sure I want to, you guys cheated the last time whent there was no money."

"They'll be a new set of rules so there wont be any confusion. Everyone'll be there too to decide on what and what not can go on! C'mon, lets do this!" Bulma squealed liking the idea. Eighteen was silent for the longest time then sighed. "Alright, fine."

* * *

So there it was. A new start with new people and a load of cash on the line.

This couldnt be any easier...

...right?

* * *

Do you guys like it so far? What do you think is going to happen?

PLEASE WITH A THOUSAND SCOOPS OF ICE CREAM AND A CHERRY ON TOP **REVIEW!**


	11. From the Top! Starting Over

Yay! An update! I know, what took me so long right? I honestly have no excuse this time so don't hate meeeeee! Well I know after putting it off for so long that I owe you guys a ridiculously long chapter, this is the best I've got so, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

From the Top! Starting Over….

Bulma and her mother lightly chatted over the confusing conflict while she helped clean the kitchen from muffin-baking. Everyone had left her house a few hours ago, even Vegeta and Trunks had left to the gravity room to train.

Bulma slightly laughed at her mother's rambling. "Oh, and that little Goten is sooo cute! I could eat him up! He looks exactly like his father, I swear! And Gohan has grown up since I've last seen him, he's a giant!" She finished while putting the last dish in the cabinet. The day in the Briefs-Ouji home was quiet and relaxing, save for Trunks and Vegeta who trained for the rest of the night.

* * *

_At Kami's Island…._

"You-you did what?" Krillin asked Eighteen while trying to keep Marron distracted with toys around the room. Eighteen rolled her eyes at having to repeat herself for the fourth time. "Bulma's offering a million yen if we stay outta each other's way for the next week." She explained while packing a suitcase. If one had walked in, they would think that she was leaving Krillin. Luckily, that person was Master Roshi. He walked in with a drink in hand and his cane in the other. "Hey guys, what's for din-Woah! What's goin' on! You really did it this time, Krillin!" He loudly howled as he held his stomach from laughing. Krillin frowned not understanding what he meant, then looked at it from Roshi's point of view and laughed.

"No, it's not like that. Eighteen is just leaving for a while to stay at Bulma's. Its apart of the 'new game' they are playing now." He said putting 'new game' in air quotes. Roshi controlled his laughing enough to ask a few questions. "Whadya mean new game? The one they were in with the switch? He asked. Eighteen piped up and answered, "Yeah, that one. There's money on the line this time so I couldn't pass it up. Anything to get out of this house." She said the last part to herself so it was inaudible. "Money, huh? How much?" he asked while leaning on his cane. "One million." Krillin and his wife both said in unison as Roshi was taking a sip of his drink. He coughed up his drink as he tried to breathe.

"O-one million? Are we talking money or cupcakes?" he loudly questioned the pair. Eighteen was the only one to answer this time, "Money, and before you say we owe you anything, I already have the exact amount of money we need to pay since we've moved in." She grabbed a paper from the nightstand on the side of the bed and unfolded it. Krillin and Roshi gathered to see the total at the end of the paper. Roshi dropped his glass on the floor as the white carpet absorbed the liquid.

"Woah…."

* * *

_At the Sons….._

"I can't believe this! Goten, I'm so disappointed in you!" Chichi scolded when the Son family and Videl got back to their home. Goten looked down and swept his feet across the carpet. "I'm sorry mom. Please don't stop cooking!" He looked up with a rim of tears on the lids of his eyes. The mother of two felt a pang of sadness while looking at her youngest son hold back tears."Aw don't cry Goten. It all wasn't your fault. Besides I can't be mad at a face like that." She felt sympathy for the young boy. Her caring was immediately dissolved when her husband walked passed her to the fridge. "And YOU! What do you think you're doing using instant transmission to get here? You had TWO rules and broke them both!" She exclaimed as she advanced towards him with her trusty frying pan in hand.

"Hehe, calm down! It's not like I went in the house!" He retorted all the while eyeing the frying pan of doom. "It doesn't matter! Gohan is the only one who actually didn't break any rules or cheat!"

"Don't put me in this." He lightly chimed from the background not wanting any part of the nonsense.

"Um, Chichi, I-" Videl started but was cut off. "Oh, please, just call me mom! It's a much more natural role for you now!" Videl blushed and was wide eyed at what she was suggesting but still continued. "I'm really sorry for screwing up that phone call, I could've done better." She ended thinking about earlier. "Oh, don't worry about it, hun! Everyone makes mistakes!" She wasn't saying that to Goku or Goten, which made Videl feel special but bad at the same time. Shouldn't she be getting punished like everyone else...?

Yeah, one mistake doesn't make you a terrible person, Videl." Gohan added as he gathered her books and backpack while heading towards the stairs. Videl smiled and spoke again, "Thanks guys, I'll remember that down the road." She finished as she followed Gohan to the stairs. "Mom, Videl and I are going to-"

"Get Married?" She finished with starry eyes.

"NO! We're studying mom! That's it!" He declared as if he was trying to convince himself. "Riiighhht, I get it, 'study'. Well, Study hard, and learn ALOT." She said while stressing her words. Gohan and Videl made their way upstairs as her voice followed them all the way. Goten had left to the living room to watch TV as his parents began to talk. "Hey, Chi, what's gonna be the new rules on the next game?" Goku asked while leaning against the counter.

Well, they're not all official rules yet, but Bulma, Eighteen, and I have come up with some pretty basic ones."

"Like what?" He asked, actually interested in something other than food.

"Hm, let's see…oh! Well to start, you guys are staying in the house. This time it's just us women switching. And I also know that I'm going to Roshi's place and Bulma'll be here. Which means Eighteen'll be at Bulma's…" She thought to make sure she was right. She clapped her hands together. "Right! So tommorow we three are going on a lunch date to sum up the rules and sign." She ended while grabbing a green ceramic cup from the pantry and pouring herself a cup oof hot tea. Goku began to raid the fridge and looked up with a slice of chocolate cake in his hand and strawberry daifuku in his mouth. "Wow, you got a lot'a cleaning done while I was gone, huh?" He said walking around as he saw reflections of himself on the counters and table. His speaking was slightly muffled with the food in his mouth so it sounded like he was talking into a pillow.

"No, I didn't clean a thing. This is the work of Vegeta." She nodded and looked around already knowing her husband's expression.

"You got VEGETA to clean? How?" He asked almost coughing up his chocolate cake.

"I ruled with an iron fist…and the threat of no food." She declared with a proud stance. "How did YOU manage to run the biggest company in the world yesterday?" She asked taking another sip of her tea. They both stayed in the kitchen and talked about what happened while the other was gone. Most of the night for them, too was quiet. Gohan, of course flew with Videl home even though Chichi didn't mind her staying the night.

* * *

Well, I know this is kinda short, but I plan on updating in the next two days to make up for it, so hang in there!

- Please Review -


	12. Little Did She Know

*gasp!* another update? In the same month? Impossible, I know but I did promise I would update in the next two days and this might be slightly longer than the last chapter. I gotta say THANKS to all the reviews and people who put this story on their alerts and favorites, that's what is trudging me forward. I can't believe this story is so popular. I didn't even know it would go on this long, I thought it would be at least 5 chapters, but with all the reviews, I had to continue.

* * *

Chapter 12

Little Did She Know...

"Oh crap, I'm going to be late!" Chichi exclaimed while hectically grabbing her keys and running out the door. She didn't know if she would make it on time because of her crazy morning. All of the boys were so hungry that they wanted her to stay a bit longer to cook an extra amount of everything. She almost wished that Vegeta was back so he could cook instead of her, almost. Maybe he could teach Goku to cook…..

Today was the day she, Bulma, and Eighteen were going to meet to exchange the list of new rules. They each had to make suggestions on what they think worked and what didn't. Since Chichi and Bulma were both in the last 'game' they had plenty of suggestions compared to Eighteen. Chichi quickly hopped out of her hover car and capped it just as fast. She stuffed the capsule in her purse and turned the corner to blend in with the rest of the crowded area.

"Why did they choose a café on the busiest street in all of West City?" She questioned herself as she waited for the cross walk light to turn green. The crowdedness and noise were main reasons why she didn't live in the city. She liked where she lived; peaceful and a lot of space for outdoor activities. The cross walk light flashed green and she drifted with the crowd across the street. After a few turns and twists through the countless number of people wondering the city and enjoying the weekend, she finally made it to Fancy Lady Café.

The interior was filled with lavish French decorations and hand crafted details of beautiful statues. It had a warm, cozy feeling with the drifting aromas of pastries and deserts. Small appetizers and beautiful breads were also noticed as the scent danced in the air. Chichi peered around and spotted Bulma and Eighteen sitting at a small circular table sipping their drinks. When she made her way over she spoke, "Sorry I'm late guys. Had a crazy morning." She said taking her seat in the empty chair between her two friends.

Bulma, while still reading her menu, closed it to respond. "Oh, don't worry about it." She said handing Chichi her menu to look through. Eighteen had already decided what she wanted from her menu and handed it to the passing waiter who stopped to ask for their order.

"Hello, Ladies. I'm Kunta and I'll be your waiter for the afternoon," A young man, no older than 25 flashed them each a bright white smile and continued. "May I suggest our new diamond walnut cake square with chocolate filling?" he asked while pulling out a pen and pad.

"Um, no thanks." Eighteen said being the first to speak since she'd chosen a while ago. The young man turned to her and readied his pen before she spoke again. "May I have the Tuxedo Lemon cake square?" "Of course," Kunta said while writing it down and turning to Chichi "And what would you like, ma'am?" Chichi closed her menu and handed it to him. "The Petite Orange Tartlette, please?" Kunta took the menu from her hand. "Excellent choice, ma'am." He looked up toward Bulma's direction to take the last request. "And your ord-" He stopped short as a he had a questioned look on his face. "Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but are you Bulma Briefs?" He asked in a somewhat timid voice. Bulma half smiled and responded. "Yes I am." Kunta's eyes went wide. "Woah, you're THE Bulma Briefs? Head of Capsule Corporation? The technology you make is incredible!" He began to rant. "I actually got this job to buy your new product, VisiScreen."

Bulma took a sip of her drink and responded. "Aw that's nice. Tell'ya what, since you're a nice young man, I'll send you a VisiScreen free. But that's only if you don't screw up our orders, okay?" The young man's eyes, If possible, got wider at her offer. He bowed respectfully and answered. "Yes, of course!" He said. After the deal was made and their pastries were served, each of the women pulled out a list that had all the changes they thought should happen for the next game. They all unfolded their lists and discussed them to make one big final list.

"Yeah, that's definitely not gonna work." Bulma stated while crossing something off of her list after the topic was discussed. They each threw out more suggestions to make the final product. "Alright," Bulma exclaimed as she read from the list aloud.

"So it's set. Rules are no contact whatsoever, obviously. No backing out, you have to abide the rules of each person living in the house for 5 days, then we're in charge for the next 5 days after that and it starts tomorrow." Bulma finished while taking another bite of her Ambassador Tranche cake. Each of the women signed the list and talked for a while before paying and leaving. Eighteen turned to Chichi as they were walking out. "Good Luck, you're gonna need it." Chichi stopped. "What do you mean mean?"

"Oh you'll see when you get there." The blonde simple responded as she walked out of Fancy Lady Café. '_Oh, it can't be that bad.' _The raven-haired mother thought as she un-capsuled and got into her hover car.

Little did she know...

* * *

_The next day_

The small house was quiet as the young blonde got out of bed to go thru her morning routine. Her suitcase was already packed two days in advanced and she was ready to get off of the small island. She silently creped around as not to wake anyone but to no avail.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Her husband asked as he sat up while scratching his hair.

"Yeah." She responded while effortlessly carrying the suitcase to the door and turning around. "Why so early, it's 6 am." He questioned laying down realizing what he said as if knowing what time it was made him tired.

"It's not every day that you get to stay in the house of a billionaire. Besides, it's a much-needed vacation on my part."

"Not much of a vacation with Vegeta around, though." Krillin countered lying down but still awake. Eighteen sighed at the thought. She'd totally forgot about exactly _who_ would be there.

"It's only ten days with the guy. Bulma said he's usually gone during the day to train. It can't be that bad."

Little did she know…..

* * *

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp…..

Bulma woke up around the same time Eighteen had to get her belongings together. Trunks and Vegeta were awake to so she didn't need to worry about waking them to say her goodbyes. They were in the gravity room as usual she noticed when she stepped outside of the front door with her rolling suitcase. The sun was just barely rising when she stopped in front of the dome shaped room and knocked. There was a slight pause and the door was opened by none other than Vegeta.

"What." He said in his usual morning stoic voice.

"What do you mean what? I'm leaving for the next ten days!"

"I know this." He said while leaning against the door frame.

"Don't I get a goodbye hug or something?"

"No." He responded with a slight smirk dancing on his face. He did enjoy their verbal spars, even if they were as insignificant as having to do with hugging.

"Why not?" she asked with a slight pout.

"I don't think you want me to do that, Bulma." He stood up straight as the sun caught his tan figure that glistened with sweat.

"Oh,' she said seeing why he didn't want her to hug him. "Well I know my little warrior wants a hug. Trunks!" She called from inside of the gravity room. He appeared at the front of the door where his parents stood. "Your leaving already, mom?" he asked while looking at the suitcases she had behind her. "Yeah, it starts today. Behave for Eighteen, mister." She said while kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back. It was getting longer from the last time it was cut.

"Kay, mom." He responded dryly and wiped the kiss from his forehead. Kisses to him were still gross, even if they were from his mother. She quickly said her farewells as she gathered her suitcases and rolled them to an awaiting limo. Staying with the Sons couldn't be all too bad. She'd known Goku most of her life, Gohan too. Goten was always over her house to play with Trunks so she knew how he worked out. '_This'll be easy, I know those guys all too well. It won't be that bad'_ She thought while sitting in the limo as it drove off to her destination.

Little did she know….

* * *

I know I know. A little on the boring side. Don't worry I'm making up for it in the next chapter. Kind of long, though.

============Please review :P================


	13. Is It Worth A Million?

WOOOAHHHH! Yes, I know very surprising, it's an update! What took me so long, right?  
Well, to be honest, nothing really. I was all 'eh, I'll update later or whatever' and yeah…So here is that much needed and awaited update that you all have patiently waited for…or maybe not patiently waited for...Read on people!

* * *

Chapter 13: Is it Worth A Million?

"Please watch your step, ma'am." A middle aged man wearing a black tuxedo with light brown hair and dark sunglasses warned as he opened the door to the private jet for Eighteen. Bulma had sent one of her private jets along with security guards to assist in her leaving the island to Capsule Corp. The three men who were sent already had her bags and other belongings in the jet. They were all dressed the same, down to how their shoes were tied. Classic body guards.

As Eighteen stepped in, a woman, also somewhat dressed like the men save the skirt, handed her a glass of water. "Welcome to the Breeze Jet 4000, the fastest means of transportation in the World made by Capsule Corporation. This way, please." The woman made a hand motion to two comfortable looking seats across from each other with a small table in the middle. Eighteen sat and the woman handed her a folded note. "Mrs. Briefs requested that this be given to you, ma'am." She opened the letter and read it silently:

_Eighteen,_

_You are in charge now, of everything._

_There's extra aspirin in the master bathroom._

_Bulma._

She flipped the note to the back and scanned in case there was more, but to no avail. "That's it?" she quietly questioned and turned the note to the back again. "Hey you." Eighteen called to the woman who handed her the note. She never did tell her her name. "Throw this away for me."

"Right away, and I'm sorry, ma'am I am your flight attendant Takei Yumi. She traditionally bowed and looked up. The blonde woman squinted her eyes at Yumi. She was young, at least in her mid twenties. "There's no need for the formalities. Maybe Bulma expects these things from you guys, but since I'm gonna be around for the time being, just call me Eighteen and I'll call you Yumi. Besides, ma'am makes me feel old."

"Right, ma- I mean, Eighteen." Yumi spoke firmly in remembering her new task from the blonde. "Good. Now how long is this jet going to take exactly?"

"Two hours and thirty- two minutes."

Hm, Could you get me eye covers? I'm going to take a nap." Eighteen reclined her chair and closed her eyes. It was more of a demand than a request. "Right away." Yumi spoke as her shoes clicked away, further so the steps were lighter. The jet began to take off as Eighteen slowly dozed off. Her prediction of, the most peaceful sleep she'd have until she arrived at Capsule Corp.

Just ten days to live the life of a billionaire…

What a treat.

* * *

"Hiya Bulma!" Goku shouted from afar waving his hand childishly. Bulma slightly smiled as her driver struggled to pull her sixth and last traveling bag from the limousine. She looked back at the man who tiredly leaned against the back and wiped his forehead. Maybe she packed too many bags….

"Hey, Goku." She looked around the wide land owned by the small family. It was a lush green color, trees were behind the house where the setting sun lightly shinned on the top of the dome shaped house. It was different than the city, where you could only see street lights and lit signs for advertising, but not too much of the sun. It was nice and quiet; something that she would like for the next ten days. Maybe she could get some reading done, or even just relax and listen to the nature, another thing that couldn't be done in the fast paced and bright city.

"Hey where's Goten and Gohan?"

"Well Gohan went to the Fair with Videl, as for Goten, I have no idea," He scratched his head. "He could be at the fair with Gohan but then again…"

Then again…?" Bulma finished watching him think.

"Well, Chi Chi enrolled him into school yesterday, but I don't think he went. Oh well. Hey! Did you need help with those bags over there?" He shouted and waved his arms around at the driver who was dragging a suitcase to the front door. Goku didn't wait for a response, which Bulma assumed to mean that he had already planned on helping the man before. He grabbed the remaining five suitcases, one in his mouth. "Jeez vulma, how mush diyu nee?"

Bulma walked in behind the two and responded, " Ten days is a while away from home, don't you think?" Goku set the suitcases on the floor. "Nope, not really. I was away from home for 7 years. Come to think of it, I had the same clothes to wear for all those years…." He proclaimed while rubbing his chin as if he was leading on to some amazing discovery.

" Your Gi? The one you're wearing right now?" Bulma asked while paying the limo driver who made his happy out the door with his wad of cash.

"Yeah. I think so."

"No! Goku, don't you know how- how unsanitary that is?"

"What? I take baths!" he said in defense.

"Yes but you have been wearing the same outfit for about 8 years now!"

"I have pajamas..." he added.

"That's it, we're going shopping when my five days starts."

"Not more shopping! Chi took me shopping for clothes, I still have them in the closet of my room." It sounded plead-ish. Bulma nodded and thought. "Well show me those and we'll go from there."

The two made their way upstairs to look thru Goku's closets and drawers to find an outfit to wear. Anything besides that Gi.

* * *

(A/N: Keep in mind that even though all of them left in the morning, it took a few hours for them all to get to their destinations, so now it's afternoon.)

The afternoon sunlight shinned down on the ocean as Chichi exited her car-copter with her purse and one suitcase. "Ah the fresh breeze of the beautiful, calm ocean! I've always wanted to live on an island, maybe these ten days will suit." Just as she finished, Krillin walked out with Marron. "Hey, Chi Chi, long time no see, old friend!"

"Good to see you Krillin!"

"What adot me?" The blonde child who was lightly kicking sand frowned and asked.

"Good to see you, too Marron." Chi Chi added remembering how much younger children don't like to be excluded in simple things such as greetings.

"Heyyyyy Chichi! You're here already! Perfect timing, too. I was getting hungry!" None other than Master Roshi walked out with his cane and sunglasses, along with a 'Dirty Ladies' magazine folded under his arm. "Oh Come on, Roshi. She just got here. At least we can do is cook or something. And will you stop buying those magazines?" Krillin spoke and frowned at the title page.

"No there's no way I'm cooking today, I've got a hot date tonight! He exclaimed with a wide toothless smile. "And as for the magazines: forget it!"

"What do you think will happen to Marron if she finds one of those? She'll be scarred for life! Then Eighteen'll have her foot in my a-"

"Don't say bad words, daddy!" Marron clipped in before he finished. Nice save.

"I'm sorry, Marron." He kindly apologized to the toddler. Chi Chi just stood and watched it all, not having said a word to either of them. This is what Eighteen LIVED thru every day? What else had that woman endeavored since living here on the island with a perverted old man, a witty toddler, and well…Krillin?

"Is that ok with you, Chi?" Krillin asked with Marron in his arms.

"Is what ok?" She must've phased out with all of the internal questions.

"That we order a pizza?" Krillin asked slowly.

"Oh yeah sure, let's do that." She agreed and walked inside the small pink house with her purse as Krillin offered to carry her suitcase. Before she closed the door, she looked outside the door at the everlasting ocean that stretched around the island. It was going to be nice, calm and warm. Like living on the beach!

Isn't that worth 1 million?

* * *

Yahhh the chapter i said i was gonna upload 3 months ago is here! Woo cheers to me! (right..?...anyone...?) Well I'll upload some more...when i can! and check out my other story, there will be an upload this week, garunteed! Next chapter will have action and yelling and mybe crying, it depends all on you out there people!

**I have a doctors note that says i need more reviews if my rare health condition known as 'moreviewsitosis' will clear up...save me...with your reviews kind people...my lifeee :O **

***Please Review***


	14. A Long Day Ahead

Hello fellow readers! Where have I been? Well I've been reading this really awesome Inuyasha fic called 'Kindergarten Flirting' by Wolf Blossom! You all should check it out. It's under my favorites on my author page! (P.S: It is rated M for a multitude of reasons.)

* * *

Chapter 14: A Long Day ahead

When Eighteen arrived at Capsule Corp., she was welcomed by silence, which wasn't what she expected; seeing that Bulma's note only gave the location of the aspirin. She looked at the entrance of the house. It was huge! No, enormous! It was much more spacious compared to the house on the island where she lived. The decorations and colors were welcoming and warm. One of the men that Bulma sent to pick her up walked through carrying the luggage that she would be using for the next ten days. He stood at the front door and turned around. "Will that be it, ma'am?" He asked while holding his index and middle finger to the device in his ear.

Ma'am? Had the word not gotten around from Yumi _not_ to call her that?

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks." She brushed it off and thanked him before he let himself out. At that second, it began to sink in. She wasn't going to be on an island with a perverted martial arts teacher, a blonde toddler, or her husband; she was going to be at Capsule corp. with Trunks and _Vegeta. _ They were going to be her family for her time there. The door opened again and Eighteen turned around to see the habitants of the house entering.

"Well, well. You're here." Vegeta closed the door behind him when Trunks walked in.

"Hey, Eighteen." Trunks said tiredly as she acknowledged his greet. He had a sheet of sweat on his face and a ball in his hand. He kicked his shoes off by the door and went upstairs to take a shower. "Your room is on the seventh floor, first door to the left. If your require assistance, you can seek it from Bulma's mother." Vegeta, his arms surprisingly not folded, spoke. He walked passed her, most likely heading to the kitchen. Even if the interaction was small, he didn't seem like the disrespectful jerk that she got the impression of before. Why would Bulma's only words to her be about where to find the aspirin? If there was as little interaction between her and the two Saiyans as there was a while ago, she would be completely fine with it. Plus, she'd be staying in _the Capsule Corp_ and be a billionaire for a while.

Now _that_ would be an easy million.

* * *

The next morning on Roshi's Island…

"Nooooooooo! No no no! I'm not gonna eat it!" The toddler, Marron, screamed in clarity as she squirmed and kicked in the high chair, throwing a fit. This was odd. When Goten and Gohan were younger, they were always up to eat, especially breakfast. ChiChi for one had never had an experience with either of her kids not wanting to eat. She knew that Saiyans ate more food than humans, but the young girl wasn't fully human, either. Did she have a different type of diet compared to humans….?

"Won't you take a bite, Marron?" ChiChi asked while putting some scrambled eggs on a fork and doing the classic airplane with the utensil to the child's mouth…which shut close. What was she doing wrong? The kid had four whole slices of pizza last night. Krillin walked into the dining area where the two were, scratching his hair and stifling a yawn. "Wow, something smells good. Did you cook something this morning, ChiChi?"

"Oh good, Krillin, you're here," The black-haired mother said in relief not acknowledging his first comment. "Now, what does she usually eat for breakfast?"

"Uh, anything, really," He sounded off guard. "What you have there is fine." He pointed to the plate that was on Marron's high chair table. The woman looked the toddler then back at her father. "I can't seem to get her to eat anything. I've been at it for an hour now." Krillin took a closer look at the plate placed in front of the girl and realized why ChiChi was having such a hard time getting her to eat.

"Her foods are touching; she doesn't eat if they are." He said in an as a matter of fact tone. He walked over and separated the toast from the eggs, all the while grabbing a napkin to wipe up what she had spilled in the middle of her tantrum. "Marron, not everyone knows that you don't want your foods to touch, okay? You would have had more luck telling ChiChi here, instead of throwing a fit." He explained calmly. "Otay, daddy." She said while digging in as he patted her head. The scene reminded her of being at home with boys, which she missed already. Even though she did from one time to another sigh and say she needed a vacation, she never knew what it would be like to (kinda) have one.

She missed her boys.

Could she really do this?

* * *

In East 439…

"I-miss-mom!" The young demi saiyan said in between sniffles.

"Goten, don't cry. Mom'll be back in no time!" Gohan tried to calm his younger brother. Goten sniffled a few more times and spoke, "You sure, Gohan? Mom'll be back soon?"

"Yes." He reassured. It was the first morning of the new bet and Gohan woke up to Goten's crying. He, at first, was angry that he was woken up, but after he knew why Goten was crying, his anger was gone. Goten was upset because of their mothers departing, obviously, but he couldn't blame him. At one time, Gohan was in the position of being away from Chichi when Piccolo trained him for the arrival of the Saiyans. After all, this was new for him. Their mother had never actually left them before since she was their sole caretaker for all of Goten's life.

Gohan turned to his brother and ruffled his hair. "Now what would you say to a little morning spar, huh?"

"Yeah, let's go Gohan!" The little boy piped up his tears immediately gone. And so the two boys were out the door and in the air in a matter of seconds exchange blows under the bright morning sun. Inside the house, Goku had just woken up. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes before making his way to his favorite part of the house. When he got there, to his surprise, there was no buffet of delicious eateries to be found. He looked at the sink; there weren't any dishes . "Hm. Usually ChiChi has food out by now…'' He thought out loud. Just then, Bulma walked in and greeted her friend . "Morning Goku." The heiress yawned and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of orange juice and a pear.

"Morning!" He replied and leaned against the counter. "So, what's for breakfast?" Bulma stopped pouring her drink midway and looked up. Then it hit her. ChiChi was the one that did all of the cooking, three times a day. Bulma capped the orange juice bottle and took a sip before responding. "What would you guys eat if ChiChi was out or sick?"

"Hm," The warrior thought while looking up to the ceiling and back at Bulma. "Well she usually would have had something made before she left and if she's sick, Gohan or I would whip up something. Although, I wouldn't say that everything we make turns out to be edible." He added on chuckling slightly.

Well this was not the best situation. Here they have four inhabitants of the house and neither of them able to cook. Bulma for one absolutely hated to be in the kitchen baking and cooking. Her area of expertise was engineering and anything related to science. Her mother was the complete opposite and took pleasure in doing any and everything related to food. She had always been cooking and enjoyed it, too. This had never even something Bulma had thought would be a problem when she knew she was staying here. Just then, Goten and Gohan walked in with a sheet of sweat on the faces from their sparring match. "Wow, I really worked up an appetite. What about you, Goten?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!" The little boy agreed. "What's for breakfast, Aunt Bulma?"

"That's a good question." The woman mumbled under her breath. "How about we just go out for breakfast! There are plenty of buffets to go to!"

"Yeah sounds good." Gohan and the rest of the family agreed. They all cleaned up and got ready to go out for breakfast.

* * *

At Capsule Corp…

"You're going down."

"In your dreams! I have planted a bomb right in the middle of the city!" The evil doer on the TV explained while laughing. Eighteen had been lying on the comfortable couches in one of the many living rooms of the mansion watching some super hero movie. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. It had been two hours since she last saw Vegeta or Trunks as it was custom for the whole family to sit and have breakfast together, which for the time being included her. The father and son didn't say much because they were stuffing their faces, but she and Bulma's parents had an enjoyable conversation. She didn't mind them, they were nice people. Now that breakfast was over, she was bored out of her mind laying on the couch, staring at the TV. She did debate finding one of the family members to hang out with, hell, even Vegeta was an option, but once she lay on the couch she was a victim to its comfort.

"Hey Eighteen!" Trunks dashed in the room and landed on the opposite couch. She had sensed him coming from down the hall. "Hey." She responded slightly sitting up with her hand holding up her head on the armrest. The demi-saiyan looked at the television and back to the woman. "So what should we do today? You've gotta be bored sitting here all day." The boy practically voiced her thoughts.

"Well the rules say I have to do things your way for the first five days. What does your family normally do?" she asked.

"Hm, well when I get up, dad and I spar in the gravity room, then Gramma or mom calls us for breakfast so we go to breakfast. Then after that dad and I spar a little more. After that, I take a shower and play video games unless I want to do something else. Sometimes dad'll play with me if he feels like it." The boy explained. "What does Vegeta do all day?" Eighteen questioned, taking her eyes from the screen. She wondered if the Saiyan had any hobbies.

"Dad is usually with mom, unless she's working. They lock the door and sleep all day sometimes, and I get bored and leave the house." Trunks finished. Eighteen's face turned a light shade of red. "They sleep all day?" She asked.

"Yeah, sometimes. Why?" He questioned with a curious look on his face. Good, he didn't know what he was talking about. How could he? He was only what, nine? He did not know what _that_ was. "Nothing." She quickly responded.

"Oh, sometimes dad and I fly around the world and go see different things. We went to Brazil two days ago. That was fun." He reminisced.

That was something she didn't think to hear. Trunks and Vegeta had their own bonding time. "Hey that's what we can do today, Eighteen! Let's go somewhere! Somewhere next to the ocean so we can go deep sea diving. If we're lucky, we might find some big bad shark that we can play around with." A smirk was now plastered on the young boys face making him look like his father. The idea didn't sound bad, actually. Living on Roshi's island, she couldn't take Marron many places because she was only three. "Yeah, let's go kid." The blonde woman sat up and stretched. "Okay, cool. I'll go ask dad if he wants to come, too!" The young boy exclaimed and ran up the stairs. Eighteen followed behind, only walking. They both got upstairs and when Trunks opened the door, Eighteen was surprised at the sight.

* * *

And done! So what do you think? Well don't tell your computer screen, tell me in a Review! C:


	15. What to Expect

Hello everybody! So this story is going surprisingly well. Thank you all that are reading it and thank you everyone who has put this story on their favorites and alerted!

Read on!

* * *

Chapter 15: What to Expect

"Hey dad, do you want to come with Eighteen and I?" Trunks asked his father who looked up from the book he was reading. Eighteen blinked again. The room that Trunks had led her to was the library. Not only was she surprised that they had a library, an enormous one at that, with countless number of books lining the walls, but that Vegeta was casually sitting there reading! She didn't believe her eyes. He was performing an action so….human. He marked and closed his book and got up. "I suppose." He responded straightforward. "Yes!" The little boy excitedly said before running back downstairs. Eighteen still stood there looking at the man.

"You read?" She asked surprised, blinking twice to make sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks on her. This was not what she expected.

"Well it seems that I do." He scoffed. "I have even read a book of 'jokes' and some of those were about Blondes. It seems they were right." He responded with a smirk.

"What was that? You mind repeating yourself?" Eighteen snapped.

"Hmph, I believe I spoke loud enough for you to hear." He responded coolly. Eighteen's glare at the man turned less intense and she sighed. "Look, I just meant that I didn't think you of all people would be spending their free time in a library." The blonde explained, dismissing his earlier remark.

Vegeta folded his arms and spoke, "Yes, it is something I do in my free time, if you must know. I don't read any of those bullshit romance or drama novels Bulma reads. My reading is for pure knowledge of this planet and its past." He explained.

"What all have you read?" She asked hoping to get more out of the saiyan in an attempt to know him more.

"War strategies, history, culture, and languages to name a few." He answered dryly.

"Languages?"

"Yes. I have learned all of the languages this planet has." He replied as if it was not a big deal.

"Why have you decided to take up languages?" She really had no idea that he would be interested in communication since he did little to none with the Z tenshi. . "I know all of the languages Vegetasai had and Trunks will learn the languages of his home planet in addition to Vegetasai's as well."

"How many languages do people speak on your home planet, then?"

"Four." Vegeta answered with some tolerance. He had no idea why he was answering this woman's questions.

"So if you can speak those four plus all of the languages on Earth, than-"

"Bravo Blondie, it means I know a couple hundred languages. Now are you done interviewing me? The boy is down there waiting." The prince finished while walking past her.

Was it too much to have a child Trunks' age learn a couple of hundred languages? Eighteen followed the man out while pondering. Well, he was the son of a tactical combat genius and the smartest woman in the world…

When she and Vegeta had gotten outside, Trunks was impatiently pacing around the front yard. He looked up and spoke, "Dad, do you think we could go to Thailand today? I pretty much have Thai down." He replied confidently. Vegeta only gave a 'Hn' which Eighteen learned in the short time she was there that it meant yes. The three departed to their destination and spent the remainder of the day there and made it back in the evening in time for dinner.

* * *

On Roshi's island…

In the mid afternoon, the mother of two stood outside, feet dug into the warm bed of sand on the small island. Chichi had been folding and hanging laundry for a while now and decided that it would be a good idea to get it done outside. The air was arm with a pleasant ocean breeze and a brilliant sun to top it off. As she looked around, she spotted her eldest son dropping down.

"Hey Gohan, what's going on?" Chichi asked. When the new lists of rules were made, Gohan and Videl wanted to make it clear that they were not part of what was taking place. To be on the safe side, there was a unanimous agreement to not have Bulma's parents involved in it either. Last time the whole group was blindsided by the blonde woman's declaration of having brought muffins to young Goten. So those three were free to roam to any family they wanted to without question.

"Nothing, I just wanted to get out of the house for a while, maybe even get some training in with Krillin. Do you know where he is?" He enquired with his hands in his pockets, balled into fists.

"He went to do some grocery shopping for me," Chichi took one look at him and probed. "Alright spill it. What's wrong?" she more demanded than asked with her motherly tone. "What? No! There's nothing wrong mom! Why would you think that?" He asked waving his hands in front of him all the while wearing his father's grin. Chichi sighed and continued to fold the last bit of laundry. "Son Gohan, you don't fool me no matter how much you smile. I'm your mother and I know when you're keeping something to yourself, now you talk mister!"

Indeed, the demi- saiyan knew better than to hide information from her. He would usually talk to Piccolo about anything he was having trouble with. He removed his hands from his pockets and took a more relaxed stance. "It's Videl. She- well she's jut so stubborn! When were out fighting crime; it gets dangerous sometimes. I'll ask her to sit one out buss she won't and-"

And you want her to be safe," The raven-haired mother knowingly finished. "Oh son, you worry too much about her. She's a tough girl. In fact, two months ago when Buu was terrorizing the Earth, she, Yamcha. And a couple others of us went searching for the Dragonballs. She jumped off of a cliff to get it from this huge killer fish! You should have seen it." She finished while taking the last article of clothing out of the now empty basket.

"Well she does have admirable qualities, but she's not bullet proof!" The young man retorted. Chichi picked up the empty basket. Her son really did care about the girl. "Why don't you just have Bulma make her suit bullet proof or something? I'm sure shed do that for you." She walked off into the house and Gohan followed. "Yeah! That's a great idea! Thanks, mom. I'm taking off; I'll see you in a couple of days!" He bolted out of the door while contemplating: Could he really have gone to Piccolo to talk about girls?

"OH hey Chi. Was that just Gohan I heard?" The old master asked while walking into the living room. "Yeah, he just had some girl troubles."

"Girl troubles, huh? You could have sent him to me. I'm an expert on the ladies!"

* * *

At the Son's house…

After taking care of all of the chores Chichi did during the day, Bulma started on dinner. Goku was upstairs, playing action figures with his youngest son. Gohan had been out since the morning, having gone to school for the day and Videl's house after, Bulma guessed. Just then, the teen walked into the kitchen and greeted the woman. "Hey Bulma, could you do me a favor?" He politely asked while leaning against the counter. "Sure, go for it." She replied while stirring together ingredients in a pot.

"I was wondering if you could update both Saiyaman and Saiyagirls' costume?" He took out the two capsules that held them. "Sure. What would you need done to them?"

"Well, mine could use some patch –ups, with all of the wears and tears. And Videl's, do you think you could toughen up the material?" He fiddled with the two objects in his hand. The woman looked at the capsules and back to the pot. "Toughen up? Jeez, what are you two doing out there?"

"We get shot at a lot," He easily replied. "Maybe bullet proof, could you do that?" He requested.

"Oh Gohan, you're such a worry wart. Videl will be fine, she's tough." She ended waving it off. Gohan blinked twice. That sentence basically summarized his mother's words back on Roshi's island. Were these two in cahoots?

"She's tough, but she's only human." He concluded fiddling with the capsules once more. Bulma stopped stirring for a while and placed a top on before responding. "Oh alright, since you care so much about her safety, ill fix them up once I'm back home and have access to my lab again."

"Alright, thanks. But you don't go back home until another ten days, right?"

"Yeah, but if anything happens between now and the time I can fix these, the police can handle it. Just think of it as a vacation!"

Gohan did agree with that. After all, there wasn't as much crime going on now as there was before Buu. Plus, a few days off didn't sound like a bad idea either. "What are you cooking?" He asked while putting the capsules back in his pocket. There were huge pots on top of the stove, all filled to the top. Earlier that morning when they all came back from breakfast, Bulma had spent the rest of the afternoon watching the cooking channel and looking up recipes to cook for the next few days. "Oh just some recipe I found on TV," The woman answered while her eyes drifted back to the small screen in the kitchen.

"…and take the one fourth teaspoon of salt and add it to the broth…" The television chef instructed while performing the action himself.

"I think this will turn out well!" She confidently said aloud after copying the TV. Even though she despised cooking, it did not seem as bad to do for a couple of days as opposed to everyday.

"And done. Now you serve it with the bread we made earlier and maybe a side of vegetable if you'd like. This recipe is a hit with family or friends; whoever you decide to make this for…" The man on TV explained. Gohan raised an impressed eyebrow to the kitchen counter. Surely, the heiress had a few baskets of freshly baked bread set aside. She probably had to triple or quadruple the recipe to feed the three saiyans, he guessed.

"Hey guys! Dinner is done!" Bulma shouted for Goku and Goten. The two were down the stairs and at the table the second she finished the sentence.

"Wow, did you make this all? It smells great!" Goku complimented. The woman place bowls and plates filled with mountains of food upon them before responding. "Yep, it's one of my few shots at culinary arts so bear with me." She answered while sitting down with the rest of them. With that warning, they all sat down and waited for someone to take the first bite of anything. Goten was that person. Without hesitation, he took the first bite and spoke, "Wow aunt Bulma! This is great!" He happily chirped before digging in again. After the okay from the young saiyan, everyone else at the table began to eat as well.

* * *

Back on Roshi's island…

After Gohan left, Chichi spent the afternoon lounging around on the couch watching TV. According to Roshi and Krilliin, that was one of the things she did do daily. Eighteen also did do some of the cooking, which wasn't out of place to Chichi. The house was silent, on behalf of Marron napping upstairs and Roshi being out. Krillin was also out doing the grocery shopping for dinner. Chichi took a heavy sigh. How did Eighteen have enough time to do nothing all day? It felt odd to the raven haired mother to actually _have_ time to do anything. Then again, Eighteen wasn't raising two half saiyan boys by herself.

She sighed again. She missed her boys all too much. "Maybe vacationing isn't the thing for me." The woman mumbled to herself.

"Would you really consider this a vacation?" It was Krillin who spoke. Both of his hands were full with groceries. He walked in the kitchen to set them down. "Is all of this food for tonight? It looks like you're about to cook for an army." He walked back into the living room while scratching the back of his hair.

"Yep, all of that is for tonight." Chichi stood up and turned off the television.

"Good, I'm starving. What were-"

"Dinner for you tonight all depends on our spar."

"What?"

"You know what I mean. Eighteen spars with you, and you get dinner. Did you think I didn't know?" Chichi asked while stretching.

"I was hoping that wouldn't be mentioned," The man replied. "Look Chi, I'm not fighting you. You might get hurt…"

"Is that so? I trained Goten, you know! I think I'll be fine." She did have to follow the rules, and sparring wasn't something new to her.

"No really." He waved his hands in front of him. He didn't know how he felt about fighting his best friend's wife.

"I insist."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, well-"

"Well get outside and start stretching!" The woman commanded.

And so, the two sparred until sundown, and everyone ate, including Krillin. Even though it was only the first day, the three women experienced a handful of events with their new families. One could only guess what they were to expect in the next few days of their staying there.

* * *

Woot Woot! Another chapter out! Things are going to get interesting next chapter C:


End file.
